Us, Together
by dragons-chronos
Summary: They're a family. This was the life he wanted for so long. An ideal world with her. A day of happiness. Family.


I don't own Marvel or its characters. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_"Wake up..."_

He smiled at the child beside him. Boogeymen nightmares had pushed their child to sleep with them. She was not there with the two of them. Coffee? He smelled coffee down the hall, as always she was an early riser.

Steve kissed the cheeks of his child. His hair was so much like his mother. A perfect combination of the two of them, perfect.

"Time to wake up, buddy," Steve whispered.

"No, no. Sleep..." the child muttered.

"Come on, Jamie, mommy's making your favorite," he implored his son. He tickled the spots that would wake him up. A small giggle followed. The boy rolled over in protest.

"Daddy, no. Sleep."

"Okay, I'll tell mommy that Jamie is sleeping. And. Daddy will eat Jamie's favorite," Steve mentioned with mischief. His wife had rubbed off him.

The boy bolted up to ran to the kitchen. The boy was very much theirs in all other ways.

His and hers.

"Mommy!" James yelled to his mom. Steve followed after him laughter rang around the house. He watched his son went over to his wife. Steve leaned back against the doorway, observing them.

"Good morning, my little prince. Did daddy wake you up?" A red-haired woman asked the boy. Her smile made his heart flutter.

"My PBJ's! Where is it! PBJ's! Mommy!" James exclaimed with a rush. He jumped up and down. His hands reached for PBJ's. Her laughter echoed like bells at her son's excitement.

"Here you go, mommy made it for you," his wife handed him a slice of PBJ's. James snatched it up as he ran up and down over the living room.

"Mine!" James exuberated. He munched down the sandwiches fast.

Steve grinned at his son's reaction. He walked up next to his wife. He encircled his arm around her and laid his head on the top of her curls. They swayed together dancing. Her hands covered his.

"Good morning, doll," Steve greeted. He turned her around to face him.

"Morning to you too," Natasha replied to him. She tiptoed to kiss him. Her eyes shined with love.

"Yuck! Cooties," their son called out. His face smeared with peanut butter and jelly. A frown graced on James' face.

"Do you want orange juice?" Natasha inquired. An enthusiastic nod answered her. She stepped out from his grasp and gave James a glass of orange.

"Your the bestest mommy in the world!" James proclaimed. His toothy grin elicited another laughter from Steve. He scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, no..."

"Am I not the bestest?"

"Nope, mommy is the bestest," James affirmed with seriousness. He crossed his arms, looking at his father straight to the eye. His lips were straight and close.

Natasha chuckled at them, looking at the two. Happiness glowed within her with contentment.

This life that he longed for so long. A life of happiness and love.

"Will daddy be the bestest if daddy takes you to the zoo?" he asked. A bright smile came to his son's face.

"The zoo? Can we see the lions? Or a penguin!"

"Yup, penguins! Monkeys, zebras, and elephants!"

"Can I have ice cream! I want the biggest!"

"Well, if mommy says yes," Steve told James. The two turned to face Natasha who was watching them. Two puppy-dog eyes begged her to say yes. Their blue eyes melted her heart.

"Yes, if my little prince and daddy will finish their breakfast," she acquiesced.

"Yes! We're going to the zoo," they rejoiced together.

"Come on bud let's eat..." Steve seated James with him at the table. Plates of bacon, eggs, and hash browns along with a pitcher of orange juice. The family ate their breakfast with gusto. Afterward, Steve volunteered to wash the dishes as James took a bath. Natasha was preparing their stuff for the zoo after changing her clothes.

Their home was cozy and full of love.

Portraits of a happy family graced the walls of their quaint home. The most prominent feature in every image was their son. His first walk, first smile, first birthday, and every milestone of their son's life framed. Steve love every photo of his family, especially their wedding photo. The plates returned to the cupboards.

He looked away to concentrate on the task. Then. His head was bursting in pain. Clang. The plates clattered on the floor, and he grabbed the counter near him. Pain exploded all over his body. Natasha rushed towards him, worrying.

"Steve, darling, are you okay?" she fussed over him. Her hand massaged his aching temples. He struggled to stand up, and his eyes blurred.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_"We're losing..."_

_"Steve..."_

_"Come on..."_

"I'm okay, a bit dizzy, but I'm okay," he assured her. The pain went away in a short moment. He looked at Natasha's eyes full of worry.

"We could postpone the zoo. I'll call Dr, Cho," she helped him up. Her hands fumbled to take out her phone. She was trying to contact Dr. Cho when she saw Steve's hands prying the phone away from her.

"No, we promised Jamie. See it must be migraines," he assured her. He wanted to spend more time with his family. It was nothing.

He was fine.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm ready with Mr. Pooh," James appeared in the doorway. A blue sailor outfit and a red hat on showed James' excitement. Tucked in his arm was Pooh. Seeing his parents, he tilted his head with wonder.

"Mommy, are we going?" James asked.

She looked at Steve, searching for affirmation. A nod. She crouched down to speak to their son.

"Yes, my little prince. Daddy is going to change. Then we'll go to the zoo. Hmm, mommy is very proud of you. You changed yourself, and you look handsome," she nuzzled against James' cheeks. James puffed up his chest with pride.

"Daddy will change first, so let's make sandwiches," Natasha told James. An enthusiastic nod later, both mother and son prepared their day out. Steve went away, taking a shower, and changed.

Natasha and James were having fun naming the animals when Steve came back. His throat constricted, seeing the sight. The whole family dressed in shades of blue warmed his heart.

A family.

"Are you ready?" he asked them. His face was full of giddiness. He wanted to treasure every moment with his family.

"Ready! Let's go, daddy," James exclaimed at him. His small legs ran carried him in front of his dad. A hand on Pooh while the other tugged Steve.

"Come on, Steve," Natasha grabbed his other hand. The bag of food strapped on her shoulders as they both left the house locked.

* * *

"Wow! So big!"

"Look, it's eating!"

"So cool. I want a monkey!"

James enjoyed the zoo a lot. There were many animals, each colorful, and different. Natasha and Steve indulged his whim, seeing his smile made them happy.

The last hours under the sun made it all worth it. The final part of their tour was the penguins. James could not wait any longer. The penguins were his favorite animals.

The family arrived in front of the glassed enclosure. It was dark. There were many families huddled to see the magnificent creatures.

Oohs and aahs filled the room.

James pressed his face unto the glass. His eyes filled with wonder as he saw the crested penguins. They swam in the water with grace.

It moved like his mom, graceful.

"They're so beautiful," he gushed. "Mommy, daddy, look..."

Both smiled as they saw the happiness on their son's face.

"Hey bud, there are more penguins," Steve told James. The boy looked at his father and back to the swimming penguins. His face scrunched up, thinking about his dad's words. At that moment, Steve recognized Natasha's thinking face. He chuckled.

"More penguins?" the boy asked.

"More penguins," he answered.

"Yes, look up there my little prince, more penguins. There's a small penguin up there," Natasha pointed out. James stretched his neck to see upwards. His eyes narrowed to find the small penguins.

"Where?"

Natasha stooped down and pointed up. He tried again to see it by jumping up. His small body could only go far.

"How about daddy will carry you?" Natasha suggested. Steve smiled at James, arms opened.

"Yes!" James rushed to Steve's arms. Natasha grinned at their son's excitement. Steve brought James up to see the smaller penguins up close.

A small penguin dove under the water and passed by them. Another bigger penguin swam, twisting. Their squeaks echoed in the enclosure.

Laughter exploded in the room.

Several children and James squeaked along with the penguins. Natasha circled her arm at her husband's hips. A soft smile appeared on her face as she rested her head on his arms.

Steve gazed at her.

"This is nice, us, together with Jamie," he confided to her, whispering.

"Yes, us, together," she replied.

* * *

Violet hues and orange streaks marked the setting of the sun. Families were relaxing in the park. Children played together.

The Rogers family were one of those families. After the zoo, they had decided to rest in the park. They had eaten the prepared food while chatting about the zoo. James babbled about the penguins until he focused on his toys.

Steve and Natasha observed their son playing with Pooh. They sat on the benches cuddled together, hands intertwined. Both tired from their excursion, but satisfied.

"I'm glad to spend this day with you," Natasha remarked to her husband. Steve stiffened.

"Don't I always spend it with you?" he implored back.

A small smile graced her lips. Steve frowned as he met Natasha's eyes. There was something she was hiding from him. Her free hand caressed his face with gentle care. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm afraid for us, our family."

"Nat, I'm here. Us, Jamie, you, me, forever."

_"It's okay..."_

_"Steve... Steve..."_

Searing sensations passed over Steve. His body collapsed to Natasha's arms. Pain. Beeping sounds dulled his hearing. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Red.

_"Again..."_

Pure red.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Steve heard James asked. He stared at his son, standing, watching. Then, it was gone.

Eyes closed, Steve took deep breaths.

Hands ran through his hair. He felt something wet on his face. She had stood up, crying.

His hand reached out to touch her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." he murmured.

"Steve, what happened? Don't shut us out," she pleaded. He could not stand to see her cry, especially if he caused it. He vowed to make her happy. Not like this. Not this.

"Nothing, migraines, I've had them maybe a few days ago..." he explained.

She was not convinced. But James was with them. He didn't want his son to worry, so he put on his best smile.

"Daddy's okay. Maybe ice cream will make daddy feel better," he recommended. At the corner of his eyes, he saw his wife's fist clenched.

He knew he was walking a thin line.

"Ice cream makes me feel better, too. Mommy let's get daddy ice cream," James pouted to his mother. A moment of hesitation later, Natasha looked at them.

"Yes, let's get ice cream," her smile was tight.

* * *

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

An old wall clock indicated the late hour, clocking away. The ice cream shop at the corner of the block was busy. They were lucky to find an empty booth. Cheery music droned in the background.

"I'll have... vanilla..." Steve glanced at the big boards displayed. He settled their bags on the seats as he sat. Natasha and James were going to order their ice creams.

"Vanilla for you got it. Come on my little prince let's get ice cream. Up we go," Natasha held James. The boy skipped in anticipation for ice cream.

He watched them walked away. Jaw clenched, he thought about the increasing pain he'd felt. He didn't want to worry them about him.

Everything was sudden he didn't know when did it start. He glanced at the people with them at the store. Something was off. They were all familiar, yet at the same time not.

Two brunettes were looking at his way: a young man and woman. Across from the store was a peppered, mustached man observing him. Red flashed again in his vision. It's all wrong-

"Daddy, look! I have the biggest ice cream!" James interrupted his thoughts. A large container of sundae topped with cherries and sprinkles was on his son's hands. Behind him was Natasha with their respective ice creams vanilla and mint chocolate.

"Careful," his wife warned.

A cheeky grin was James' answer. Steve helped him set the treat on the table. James seated himself next to his dad, struggling with his small body. Natasha sighed as she sat opposite to them.

"I've got the bestest ice cream," their son exclaimed. Steve ruffled his red hair while his wife watched. James frowned at his father, and it elicited a laugh from his parents.

"You got it bud."

Steve dipped his spoon to eat his ice cream. Then, he took a spoonful of vanilla. Eyeing his wife, he offered his treat to her. Its coldness wafted steam. She gazed at his eyes as she took his offer.

Dub. Dub. Dub- Dub. His heart skipped a beat.

Their son remained oblivious at their shared moment. How their love complemented each other, Natasha and Steve could only wonder. Both continued eating their ice creams while occasionally feeding each other. Life often threw him off course, but not this time with her.

* * *

_"Hold on..."_

The family felt tired from their activities of the day. Steve carried James in his room, who was sleeping. His drool rolled against his dad's shirt while Natasha brought the bags and toys inside the house.

Smears of dirt and ice cream marred the boy's clothes. Steve didn't have the heart to wake him up. He took some pajamas lying around and carefully changed the boy's clothes. Nat appeared in the room carrying Pooh as he finished changing James.

"He forgot Pooh," she whispered to him. Her hand outstretched to give him the toy.

He took it and placed it on his son's side. They tiptoed out of the room with silence.

Out in the hallway, Steve hugged Natasha from behind. They both remained unmoving. He snuggled closer to her.

"It's quite successful, the day out," she muttered to him. Her hands caressed his hands. Feeling them, she was holding them.

"Yes, thanks to you," he praised her.

"Flatterer, but I haven't forgotten about it."

"What?"

She gripped his hand tight, unwilling to let him getaway.

"The migraines, the pain I see in your eyes."

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"Us, together. Steve, I'm not fragile tell me, for us."

Steve remembered.

He stilled behind her. She turned around to face him. His eyes were downcast. Red. Her arms reached his face, holding it. Blurry.

Memories danced between them. The hallway warped and twisted to red strands. James. James was gone.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Dance with me," Steve pleaded. He felt the pain coursed through him.

"Hold me, Nat."

Willowy hands settled on his shoulders. Natasha gazed at his eyes before resting her head on his chest. Near his heart.

"Steve, I know."

"Then dance with me one last time."

They danced with their heartbeats, dictating the tempo. Dub. Dub. Dub. Silence reigned between them. The pain he felt comes and goes as they turned. He didn't want to worry her.

_"Wake up..."_

Unbeknownst to him, tears were pouring out from his eyes. Their dance continued as the light dimmed around them.

Things blurred in his mind. An amalgamation of memories and dreams pained his head. Laughs, cries, talks, and songs of mourning filled his ears.

An image of a memorial erected brought intense emotion through him.

_"Wake up..."_

_"Us... Steve..."_

She inclined her head to face him. They were close. He stared at her eyes, seeing the green of her irises. The world around him faded.

"I love you."

"It's time... I love you..."

One more day together, his heart ached, for one more day together of love and happiness.

_"It's okay..."_

Beep-

* * *

7 minutes.


End file.
